


Peace

by IvyCpher



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Coping, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Kyoya used to think that being the first born would make him happier, but now with Tamaki he knew that he was wrong.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A coping fic for myself

Kyoya sat with his legs crossed over each other under the kotatsu table. Besides him Tamaki sat awfully close, their knees were touching under the table and Tamaki was leaning against him. It felt every time Tamaki came over they got closer, something Kyoya did mind at first but now he was- rather fond of the closeness.

Some American romance film centered around chocolate in a strictly Catholic French town played on the large television they were watching. Kyoya was mildly interested in it, but it was something that he certainly wouldn't of chosen to watch. Tamaki had put it on, it seemed that he always choose what they watched when he visited; but Kyoya didn't mind.

It hardly seemed like any time had passed since he first met Tamaki, but low and behold just over a year had flown by. Now in their first year of highschool and running a stunningly successful host club, the two had grown on each other and were hardly seen apart. They were almost like the twins, but Kyoya would never let Tamaki drape himself all over him in public.

But here- Kyoya casted a glance at Tamaki who was still leaning against him, his gaze fully on the TV. Here was fine.

“Kyoya, don't you just love a good romance?” Tamaki asked. His voice breaking through Kyoya's thoughts and making him flinch slightly. Tamaki looked up at Kyoya with a smile.

“Not particularly,” Kyoya pushed up his glasses. “They're just made to appeal to women and those who are lonely.”

“Well that's not very nice, I love them.” Tamaki’s head fell onto Kyoya's shoulder and he suddenly felt a bolt of static rush through him. “I think love is one of the greatest things in the world, and it's even greater when people can find it together.”

Kyoya stared at Tamaki for a moment, despite being an air-head he did often come up with such beautiful phrases. “That's foolish.”

Tamaki just laughed and wrapped his arms around Kyoya in a hug, “You say that, but I know you'll change your mind about it when you go on to love someone.”

“You say that as if you've already fallen in love with someone,” Kyoya gave a soft grin but it disappeared when he saw the pink tinge growing on Tamaki's face.

“W-Well, I love everyone really.” Tamaki shrugged, he looked away from Kyoya and back to the TV.

Kyoya just stared at him. “Yes you do seem to have the unconditional love for anyone you meet, almost like a dog. But, have you ever really loved someone?” He rested his chin in his hand and propped his elbow on the table.

After a pause, Tamaki spoke, his words were quiet and mumbled. “I have, once…”

“And how did it end?” Kyoya asked in genuine curiosity. He could feel the pace of his heart quickening with every second.

“It uh, it hasn't.” Tamaki whispered, he turned back to Kyoya, his face dark and heated. He stared at him with an almost worried expression.

A wave of realization crashed through Kyoya's mind and scattered his thoughts. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to feel, or what he had been feeling. He was at a loss for any witty or smartass comeback, so he just sat there staring back at Tamaki.

“Oh God,” Tamaki suddenly scooted away from Kyoya. “I'm sorry, I m-mean I shouldn't of said that.” He was shakily standing up, roughly hitting his knee on the kotatsu table. He yelped and brought his knee up to his chest, hopping on one foot. “I think I should get going- I have to study for my english test on Monday and-”

Kyoya reached up and tightly grabbed Tamaki's wrist. “I have english with you and I know for a fact that that test is on Wednesday. Why are you trying to leave?” He attempted to soothe Tamaki back down by slowly rising himself.

“Because I- Kyoya, don’t you understand what I said?” Tamaki asked, his hand going limp in Kyoya's grasp.

“I understand what you said, but what I don't understand is why you're leaving.” Kyoya took Tamaki’s other wrist and held him still.

“I confessed to you!” Tamaki's blue eyes were welling up with tears. “I- and you didn't say anything back so-”

“So you don't think I return your feelings then?” Kyoya suddenly pulled Tamaki closer, their faces were inches apart from each other. “It won’t be the last time, but you thought wrong.” He clashed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Tamaki's eyes widened but he returned the kiss. Kyoya released the hold on Tamaki’s wrists and their hands circled about each others waists like snakes.

Then just as quickly as their kiss happened, it stopped. When their lips popped apart, Kyoya noted the grin on Tamaki's lips, and he could feel the heat burning in his cheeks.

“Kyoya!” Tamaki shouted happily, he nuzzled his cheek against Kyoya's. “You like me!”

“And I'm already regretting admitting it.” Kyoya muttered, but there was a soft smile pulling at his lips.

***

And from that winter night on, Kyoya and Tamaki were- an item. There wasn't much of a change in what they did in Kyoya's opinion, the only new things that seemed to happen was a great deal of kissing and hand holding (both of these however, Kyoya never permitted in public, but Tamaki was fine with that).

Though they spent a great deal of time at the club fawning over and serving women, they did start to spend the majority of their free time at each other's estates. Kyoya’s preference was Tamaki's manor however, because there he felt like he could be more of himself. And since he preferred it, Tamaki insisted that they spend most of their time together at his own estate. He had even ordered kotatsu table for his own room.

Whenever he was with Tamaki, Kyoya felt more at ease. When they first got together Kyoya felt so stiff and anxious whenever Tamaki would visit, even in the security of his own room. He just couldn’t get past the thought of them being seen together by his brothers- or worse, his father. A shudder raked Kyoya’s body at the thought of what his father would do to him if he ever found out that he was gay.

Kyoya never told Tamaki about his worries of his father finding out, but he was sure that he knew. It seemed that every time the thought crossed his mind, Tamaki was right there to make him feel better with a hug or a kiss. Even before they started dating Kyoya sometimes told Tamaki about the bad days he would have at home with his father, now he felt that he was doing it even more. It made him feel better to talk to Tamaki and to just even be around him.

But that feeling of peace Kyoya had when he was with Tamaki always felt swept away whenever they parted for the day. His mind filled with thoughts that Tamaki would be taken away from him, whether it be by an arranged marriage by either of their parents or just Kyoya's father figuring out he did not know. But those thoughts scared Kyoya and made him hold on a little tighter to Tamaki when he fell asleep five minutes into a movie, made him hug him just a second longer goodbye, made him do so many things that felt right and restless all at the same time.

***

The few times when Kyoya would let Tamaki come over were always when his father was out of town, which was often. Even though his father's absence was common, Kyoya didn't let Tamaki over unless he knew for a fact for how long his father would be gone and if it was long enough. A two day conference in Yokohama was far too risky to have Tamaki over, but a three week business trip to the states was just long enough.

With the large house quiet and empty except for Kyoya and Tamaki and the TV muted on the news, all felt well. Little by little they had been branching out from Kyoya's room to the rest of the house, it was all Tamaki's doing of course. He felt that if they were out to their friends at the club, then they had nothing to be afraid of in a big empty house. Kyoya knew that Tamaki was right but for the longest time the thought of holding each other in the family lounge sounded like it was sure to get them caught.

But right now as Kyoya was laying in Tamaki's arms listening to him talk about the next activity the club should do, Kyoya wasn't thinking about getting caught. He wasn't thinking about anything. His mind was blank and for once that was a good thing. 

Because why should he fear his father about this? He had nothing to lose in the first place, just everything to gain. And being with Tamaki felt a lot better than fearing his father. Being with Tamaki, Kyoya thought, would even be better than being the first born son.

**Author's Note:**

> I starting writing this months ago and dropped it, I just picked it back up about an hour ago and finished it. I had originally planned for it to end in angst, but now I don't feel like angst can help anyone. Kyoya deserves a good life.


End file.
